knock_knockfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guests
The Guests seemingly are the primary antagonists of the game, created through the protagonists incessant madness. The Guests gradually increase in regularity as the game progresses, the regularity of encounters increasing with each level where you do NOT find the Invisible Child. There are two types of Guests in Knock-Knock: the Hiding Guests and the Seeking Guests. Hiding Guests The Hiding Guests all share the common attribute of looking like they've come out of the forest, are all stationary, and do not need a breach to appear. Instead, they can appear (always behind you) in any darkened room, blocking your access to parts of the house. They will disappear after waiting for a short while, as long as you aren't facing them in the same room. You can look at them without a time penalty, though there will still be a warning noise. A moan may also signal their arrival, though you may not always hear one. Walking through them in the dark will set your time back, though not nearly as much as the Seeking Guests will. Turning on the light with one in the room, however, will break the light you just fixed, set your time back further, and teleport you to another room. Hiding Guest 1 This Guest first appears in the first dream level, and continues to appear for the rest of the game. It is among the other Hiding Guests you will encounter in the forest and the endless hallway after the main guest appears. If you touch them at that point, they will bring you closer to madness.The Guest is the same height as The Lodger, but has a box over where a head might be, with branches sticking out below it. The only body visible is a pair of legs, with one foot wrapped in bandages, the rest of the body obscured by a tattered white sheet.Originally, in Russian, they are the Появляшка (Poyavlyashka, Appear-ling). A standing clump of leaves with legs, and/or a pile of leaves with a face similar to the lodger's face sticking out of it. Both are more difficult to notice, since their darker texture blends in with the shadows; making them more of a threat when the lights are fixed by the player. A spider with the head resembling the Lodger's. Seeking Guests All of the Seeking Guests appear from Breaches. If you start hearing voices, it means a Seeking Guest is in the house. Most of them can only move horizontally, with a few exceptions. They are not visible in the light, however, that doesn't mean they aren't there. If you are in a lit room and a Seeking Guest enters it, the light will break, and the Guest will become visible again. If you are not in the room, the Guest will simply pass through the lit room invisibly, making them harder to keep track of. If a Seeking Guest touches you, the clock is drastically set back, making avoiding them a top priority, and at later levels, a single Seeking Guest may be enough to force you to restart the level. If you successfully hide from a Seeking Guest, it will either go ahead or de-spawn, however, keep in mind another can spawn again if the breach isn't closed. Seeking Guest 1 The first time this Guest can appear is the first dream level, and is a common Guest throughout the rest of the game. It is slower than The Lodger, however, it will switch directions to chase you if it is on the same floor as you. It is not limited to the floor it spawns on, however, as when it reaches a wall, it will pass through it and appear on another floor, making it possible to reach you from anywhere in the house. You can attempt to avoid them by hiding, or using the ladders to escape to another floor. Apparently, it has a 30% chance of seeing you while you're hiding.The Guest is slightly taller than the Lodger, with a body bound in a straitjacket, leaving only a pair of legs visible. However, one of the legs is actually a metal shaft with a wheel at the end of it. In beta art and gameplay, it had a man's head. Seeking Guest 2 This Guest first appears on the second dream level. It appears less commonly than other Guests, but be cautious when it is around. The Guest moves considerably quicker than the Lodger, and will change directions to chase you, essentially making it a more deadly version of the previous Guest. It can be avoided by hiding or moving out of it's way with the ladders. Apparently, it has a 15-20% chance of seeing you while hidden.The Guest appears like a traditional ghost, completely white and floating above the ground. It has two human arms, each with chains shackled and dangling below them, which appear to be coming out of sleeves, meaning the Guest may actually just be wearing an old sheet.In beta art and gameplay, it had the head of an old man. If this is taken into account, it is similar to the Russian домово́й (Domovoi - a house spirit in Slavic Folklore). Seeking Guest 3 A weird-looking humanoid creature that seems to walk on its hands. (See Gallery). Extremely rare, appears only in the second part of the game. Travels by jumping, very fast, easily gets the Lodger even in the lit room. Can change floors via ladders. Can't go through closed doors and behaves specially when he encounters one: it jumps back and if there is a downstairs ladder behind it then this guests goes on a lower floor. It seemingly unrelentingly chases down the lodger and is distinguished through sound by the strange noises of its footsteps - which sound most like wet creaking bones. #A bed that seems to be pushing itself. This isn't as much of a threat as the previous two, since it doesn't seek you when hidden and it moves at the same speed as the player, making it more easy to avoid. #A pack of floating candles. The special thing about this guest is that candles are not lit until the Lodger is on the floor with the candles. Thus, you can run right into them while going up/down the ladder. The speed of the candles is pretty low and the player can even walk away from them in the dark. #A neutral doppleganger. Looks exactly like the Lodger, only is a little transparent. Walks around the house without doing anything at all. Sometimes stops below a lightbulb, pretending that he is fixing it. If the player walked past this guest then after a while the playable character has a chance to vanish in the air and in this case the camera will go to the doppleganger, making him the playable character. The candle of a neutral doppleganger is not lit. #An evil doppleganger. Looks like a neutral one but he intentionally follows the character. When it reaches one, the time is decreased on 6 hours. The candle of an evil doppleganger is lit so you can see him walking around the house. #An invisible. Naturally, not seen but leaves handprints on walls and makes constant squishing sounds. Does not follow the character if he is on the floor with it. Can not change floors. Does not appear in some versions. The Guests will spawn on floors with holes on them with 100% chance. These can be found when the screen zooms into an apparently empty room, before returning to the usual UI. These holes are the spawn indicators for the Guests: floors with holes on them will have at least one Guest patrolling/ blocking that floor and at least one Guest on another floor. When you enter a room with a hole in it, a large eyeball will be seen staring at you through a large hole in the wall. If a light was previously on in that room, it will go out once the hole opens. Fixing the light in that room will close the hole, but will set some of your time back (however most of the time it is a necessary sacrifice to keep more Guests from spawning on that floor). If a Seeking Guest manages to corner you in a dead end room, or if you want to get one to stop following you, it is sometimes possible to hide. A few hiding places include beds, drawers, phonograph machines etc. If you are hiding and a Seeking Guest enters the room you are hiding in, the screen will become black with a green hole in the center. The hole will constantly shift around the room, indicating where the Guest is looking. If you are found, you will suffer the time penalty of touching one, but if you are not found, the patroller that you hid from will either go on his way or despawn from the house, making hiding kind of a roll of the dice. The longer the room is, the more time the patroller has to find you; so if possible, hide in short rooms. Also, you will automatically turn off the light in the room you are hiding in, however it is only temporary and when the hiding is done, the light will not require replacing. Trivia - Guest types you are encountering on 'Eye' levels do not determine the ending you are going to get. Gallery Concept_Art_6.jpg|Concept art of the guests ru:Гости Category:Characters Category:Interesting Facts